Blood bond
by Greenscale
Summary: Unusual love story of Satien Kryze and Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is my aim of practicing English as a non native speaker and to share my theory about Obi-Wan and Satine!
1. Chapter 1

Corridors of the royal palace of Mandalore were almost empty. The celebration at earlier of the day was now just a memory and a feeling of hurting legs of Satine Kryze. It was finally safe for her to live and move around her own home.

She was standing at the balcony and she was letting her sight sweep through the calming sight of her capital going to sleep, if it was possible to be said about such a large city.  
"You were looking absolutely amazing today, your highness", said a soft and so dear voice from behind of her. With smile on her face she turned around and gave Obi-Wan a big smile.  
"Thank you", she said and could not help feeling herself happy and relaxed just by seeing this padawan. She had feelings towards him and she know that he also liked her. It has started so innocently that they haven't even realized at first what had happened. It had just, since the very first days, felt like they were like an iron and a magnet. Like there would have been a stronger power than the Force to forcing them to situations where they felt like they were supposed to be together. Not as a jedi and guarded person, but as a two living creatures whom were feeling something true and really deep. And no. It was not just a friendship. It was love.  
Deep and caring love. Qui-Gon had noticed it and told Obi-Wan not to let his feelings disturb his inner balance with the Force. But also, they both had known that it was not right. It was not allowed and still it was just feeling so right. Like it was meant to be.

"You were not looking bad either", she said and leaned her hands on the cold marble of the balcony behind her back.  
"Really?" Obi-Wan asked happily and took a step towards her ending up standing next to her, leaning on the rare of the balcony himself. His eyes were so blue at the artificial, dim light of the balcony.  
"I remember how someone told to me that I should not rise my hood or the Death watch would recognize my stupid face", He said and gave to the duchess a big, teasing smile.  
"Oh my… You still remember that!" She giggled and leaned closer to him. They had kissed first time after Obi-Wan had took a blast for her.  
She was so sure that they would not made it and she had let her feelings visible. She had made a decision to not to die without letting him know how she was feeling. And he had responded to her kiss. They both had been so stunned and overwhelmed by the feelings that Qui-Gon had very likely noticed that something had happened between his student and the duchess, but he had remained the silence. Just told Obi-Wan to think carefully what to do.  
"I think that we both do", Obi-Wan said slowly, smiling to her softly. This was the way how he was always smiling and Satine loved it so much because when he was smiling all the burdens he was carrying were lifted from his shoulders. And so she kissed him gently.

Obi-Wan whispered her name and responded to her kiss.  
"I know. I know", she whispered. She know that he must go and that he wanted to go. He wanted to be a jedi. He belonged to the order and could not betray them.  
"Just this one night, I beg you Obi. Let's not speak about it that you had to go. That you have to leave and that this is not right", Satine mumbled and Obi-Wans arms around her waist were feeling so strong and his scent. She was able to smell his scent and it was not bad. It was part of him like a blue eye color or pale skin. And she love all of his features.

At that night they made love. And when Satine woke up at the morning he was gone. The emptiness she was feeling was astonishing. She had hoped that Obi-Wan would have even gave to her a time to properly say good bye to him and to Master Jinn. But no.

Both of Jedi had left at the very morning and Satine knew that she and Obi-Wan would not see again for a very long time. If never again! Tears fell on to her face while she was standing the balcony of her private dorms. How could have Obi-Wan left like that! How could he have just left her like this? She had hoped that they would have had a chance to talk. That she would have told how much she wished him to stay. But no. Now the chance was gone forever.  
At the cruiser, Obi-Wan was staring to Kalevala when they jumped to the hyperspace. His heart was bleeding. Qui-Gon gave him a small pad to the shoulder.  
"We all do have to felt it at least once to understand how strong and tempting love is, Obi-Wan. You should meditate now", his master told him and padawan turned his eyes towards his master with objection on his lips but tall man just hushed him gently.  
"I don't say that you should forget her. I just say that you should learn from this, my padawan. She's a wonderful young woman and she'll be great ruler for her people, but the Republic needs you. The Order needs you, and this is your future, Obi-Wan. If you would marry her, they would just say that she'll marry the republic and that would violate her political ambitions more than anything and you know this too", Master Jinn told to Obi-Wan and after a while padawan nodded and gave a small bow to his master.  
"It would also made everyone question Mandalorian claim to be politically independent", he said slowly, trying to make himself to accept the reasons of their leave and justify it to himself.  
"Exactly", Qui-Gon said and nodded.  
"So leaving her is just a favor for her future", Obi-Wan said slowly, and still. He was feeling pain of lost in his heart.

* * *

 **I hope that you liked it!  
** **Please, be free to comment and tell to me your opinion about the idea and what you are expecting to happen next!**


	2. Chapter 2

Duchess was just sitting around her desk. She was staring to her Holonet data-end. Obi-Wan had left her a couple of days ago. It was hurting so much, but somehow she also understood. As a padawan he had duties and as an honorable man, Obi-Wan would have never ever left his duties undone and duchess knew it very well. She leaned backwards at her nice and comfy work chair.  
She had fell in love to a man whom had now refused her and hurt her inner feelings deeply. What kind of man would leave without telling his sex partner about anything?!  
He did not even left there any information how or when she could contact him. Would she even be allowed to contact him?  
It almost felt like what they had shared when they were at Dradoon had meant nothing for him! He had took a blast for her. They had met the venom-mites. They had kissed, they have had their first time together at there and… They had made love under the starry sky. It honestly had been awfully embarrassing for both of them. Someone had said that the first time was always the most embarrassing but she still was feeling that it could have been worse. They could have fell down from the cliff or something. Or they could have get cough by Master Jinn.

She hit her fist to the table and was almost immediately hoping that she haven't done such a thing. It was hurting, but so was the feeling of being just set aside by someone she tough that would have deep feelings towards her.  
And yet. There she was alone. All alone while Obi-Wan was somewhere at the Galaxy doing whatever Jedi's were doing normally.  
Maybe Qui-Gon had forced him to leave? It was highly likely. What if Master Qui-Gon had found out about them? She blinked slowly. Obi-Wan would be in serious troubles! She leaned her hands toward to the table. What if she was not supposed to contact him?  
What if he would contact her? She rose her head up and stared out of the window. She could not hold back her tears.  
And there she was, at her own office and cried like a little baby. Like a girl whom had just lost her most loved one. Actually she had lost almost only one in this whole universe whom she still had left to love. She had lost her father and too many other close relatives. It was clear for her that killing was not the answer. It was just bringing more grief and vendetta upon different clans and that was the last thing she wanted at this moment it had took several years to solve even this mess what was caused the civil war and general unrest. They still had lot to do, but situation could have been worse. Now she just had to focus to the future and leave Obi-Wan behind.  
It would be favor for both of them. But she was still crying. She just could not stop crying. It felt almost like her heart would fell in pieces. Sundari as a planet had been ripped in pieces and was now just a desert. She had so much to restore.

At Coruscant a ship was landing at the hangars normally used by the Jedi. Obi-Wan was calmly just observing his surrounds. Inside of his mind he was trying to find his inner calmness, but it seemed almost impossible. The enormous numbers of living creatures, never ending flow of different kind of speeders. Everything around here was so alive. Actually the whole planet was just one, big symbiotically living organism whish was breathing the same air.  
The number of life forms was just stunningly big. Life was blooming all around him! And it was not helping his restless mind. He know that what he had done was wrong with so many ways. He had violated the rules of his order, he had found an attachment, he had slept with a woman it was not the only time they had done it but it was not now the point. The point was that he had slept with a woman whom he was only supposed to guard and this made the situation even more questionable. But maybe the worst thing was that he had left her all alone without no explanation after making love with her. That he was regretting most.

So no wonder he was feeling troubled. And this whole all planet full of life was not helping him to search his feelings and search for his inner self was currently disturbed badly. Even thinking of Coruscant made him having a little uncomfortable feeling somewhere at the very bottom of his stomach. The difference between the poorest and the richest at this city was just stunning. At the most lowest levels … At the notorious Underworld where was never sunlight, they could just kill you because you had some food and at the richest levels of the City you could have enough credits to bought food to feed the whole lower level of the city and just throw it away when it was not eaten at your party or gala evening.  
Padawan could not help himself feeling a little chill while thinking of such a waste of food.  
"We are soon at the temple", his master told to him and Obi-Wan nodded.  
"I'm going to meet the council and it would be best if you'd like to join us, Obi-Wan", Qui-Gon said softly and game him comforting smile.  
"Not as a padawan, but as a co-member of leading of the reporting", tall man added and nodded firmly. He truly meant this. He wanted Obi-Wan to tell his part of the story.  
He know that Obi-Wan must have currently very mixed feelings towards being Jedi and towards the crowds of Coruscant. His padawan had always been more nature orientated than enjoying the crowds of Coruscant and after few years at Mandalore system where they had lot of preserved nature this kind of colossus of city was making even him feeling little uncomfortable. Seeing Sundaris surface crushed and all life being lost had affected his padawan deeply. So asking Obi-Wan to join the meeting as an equal member of the teams responsible part would probably make him thinking something else than the duchess. Also it would made him seeing things more objectively.

Yes. He was feeling a little guilty after he had have to separate them. But Jedi should not have such a strong bonds to anyone. He had almost grasped his padawan from the bed of young duchess. Almost. Obi-Wan must have felt his arrival and he have had even time to get up and cover himself somehow. They both know that what he had done was violating the code. Master Jinn haven't said anything about it that he know what his padawan and the duchess have done. It was forbidden and same time problematic when thinking about it that she was de facto ruler of her people. He had sensed something between them since the very beginning.  
Something what both youngsters had tried to deal since the very first days at Mandalore system. And Qui-Gon was not blaming them about what has happened. It was more his fault. He could just have asked the council to replace them. But he haven't done so. Why? He could not tell. He never tough that it would be that serious. And when he had realized that it has become a serious thing he had just tried to remind Obi-Wan to his duties for the Republic.

Obi-Wan could leave the order and his master was well aware of such a possibility. Somehow Qui-Gon still had a strong feeling that his padawan was not supposed to leave the Order. Something far greater, far bigger was meant to this young man standing next to him. But what it was? He had no idea. Sometimes when he was meditating he got feeling that he also would be part of it, but still. The future was in constant move and he had no idea how it would end up. But separating them had felt like the right thing to be done. It was more an urge than feeling that it was against the Jedi code.  
He could have used more delicate ways but now, separating them like this, he would create a barrier which they probably could not cross by themselves and it would also protect them from further actions of such kind. Naturally it would made both of them really confused, even lost but as a not force sensitive the duchess was able to process her feelings differently than Obi-Wan and his padawan was a reasonable young human.  
One day they both would understand that this was just best for both of them.  
"That would be great honor, master", Obi-Wan said and he was clearly happy about such an option. He was young and this kind of attention was unexpected for his modest nature.  
"I'm glad to hear this", master Jinn said. This was only way to deal this matter and he was sure about it and his cause was just. But still he was feeling a little guilty of it.

* * *

 **Currently they are both trying to figure out how to continue, how to carry on and try to justify what will happen between them.  
Qui-Gon is trying to deal with it what he has done and made Obi-Wan to see his point of it.**

 **I hope that you liked it.**  
 **Pls feel free to comment, speculate or what ever you'd like to do. I would be glad of all kind of attention given to my work. Soon we'll hopefully learn more about my theory about them and what happened!**  
 **May the Force be with you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan gasped and leaned to the wall of the shower module. The water was gently washing the dirt and all other organic and un-organic material gathered on his skin. Literally he had been dirty while arriving to the station. He had delivered the message successfully and he had seen the appreciation at eyes of his master when Qui-Gon had greeted him shortly after he had arrived back to the station.  
He let the water flow on his face and filled his mouth and nostrils full of water before bursting it out while trying to get all of sediments and other unwanted passengers out of the mucouses of his nose. Then he shook his head, feeling how his braid hit to his back few times but he'd been used to it several years ago, so it was even surprising he even noticed it.  
They had arrived to this Outer rim systems moon called Dardaloon two months ago. For last 10 years locals had been divided to two groups and they had been in more than less open guerilla warfare against each other's at the jungles of this planes. Mostly the agriculture and all kind of more civilized methods of producing energy, light and even the hospitals were on ruins. Or unable to operate because of the shattered resources of Dardaloon. The common message systems were not working properly so mostly Obi-Wan had been delivering messages between capital and it government and the rebels whom were keeping the countryside under their control.  
The messaging and diplomatic part of this situation had been so bad that the government had begged the council to send some jedi to help the situation since the parts were not trusting to each other's, but jedi as a neutral negotiator had been warmly welcome.  
Now it seemed like that the conflict was avoided without any further casualties or bloodshed. 10-years of troubles obviously were lot of enough to make two different group to understand why they should not fight no longer.  
He stepped out from the shower module and took a deep breath of moist air. He saw from his comlink that his master was trying to get in contact with him and turned the voice connection on.  
"Yes?" He asked at same time when he was dressed up to his shirt.  
"You have done excellent job Obi-Wan. The message system seems to be working already with no trouble outside of the moon, but there still seems to be something to do and I quess it would be best if I'm investigating with them the area of the Water plant. Just in case, you know. We actually are already going so… I would be grateful if you'd inform the Council about our latest progress with this matter. And after that, feel free to take some time on your own. I'll bring the next message to the country base so eat, sleep and relax", his master introduced him. Young man could not held his smile. It that his master was ready to  
"Sounds good, Master", he agreed and nodded even thought his master couldn't see it but it was just feeling really natural thing to be done.

Master Windu and Grand Master Yoda were both pleased the job they had done so far and Obi-Wan was more than pleased to tell them about it. This haven't been easy job but both sides had been more than willing to end this unfortunately event called civil war.  
After closing the communication with Masters he stared the comlink for a short while. He haven't hear about satine for two and half months. But what could he say to her? That he was sorry how it ended up? That he should have said even good bye? He bit his lip and was just staring to this small device. And still. He was yearning to hear her voice!  
Carefully Obi-Wan choose to make a call for Satine. It would be evening at Mandalorian system so she was not probably busy at doing other things. During his years at his service Obi-Wan had faced several enemies whom have wanted to kill him, but he haven't never been in situation like this. The Jedi training was not giving him anything he could use in situation like this.  
He took a deep breath before making his decision and started the call. He wanted to hear her voice. He yearned it.

* * *

At Sundari it indeed was a late afternoon.  
The artificial lights of the city had been turned on and at duchess's private chambers she was slowly drinking tea and trying to decide what she'd have to do with the news she had just got.  
Satines' beautiful blond hairs had been pulled up to a magnificent and almost ornamentally decorative bun with green emeralds and blue glass beads.  
Her greenish blue dress was delicate and she was looking perfectly royal while sitting there. And yet, all of her make ups were just a huge mess all around her face. She had been crying.  
For last few days she'd been feeling really lousy. Every morning was awful: headache and nausea. Her favorite perfume suddenly smell like a shit and awful mood swings. At one moment she was happy and at next she was so sad and done with rebuilding her realm again with her government. It was just awful and today her medical droid had told to her that she was with a child. A child!  
She was going to be a mother. And Obi-Wan would be a father. She had no idea what she should do with such an information.

And then she got an information about incoming call from somewhere called Dardaloon. Without a hesitation she answered. There was no any reason not to take it and who else it would have been than Obi-Wan.  
"Satine…" She heard Obi-Wans' voice and saw his smile.  
"Obi-Wan", she added and gave an uneasy smile back.  
"I have to say that I'm so sorry that I could not contact to you earlier", padawan was confessing to Satine and made her made an uneasy move. At least he told that he was sorry!  
"I was too ashamed at first", Obi-Wan said and she saw that he wasn't comfortable about this.  
"Master Jinn got us, he ordered me to leave immediately and I was so ashamed about it", Obi-Wan explained and Satine gave to him a stern look. Was Obi-Wan just saying that he had been ashamed about what was between him and her?  
"Wait a minute", Satine said and rose her hands up to tell him not to say anything more.  
"Are you saying you are ashamed about me?" She asked with a very dangerous tone at her voice.  
"What? No!" Obi-Wan said with his eyes wide open with surprise and hurried to say to her:" I would never be ashamed because of you, Satine."  
She leaned backward with relieve. She had knew it. Obi-Wan was a good man and she could trust to him. He was a dutiful and pure.  
"I was just ashamed it that disappeared like that. There was no honor in that act and it must have been really embarrassing and humiliating for you and I'm so sorry that I have no words", He explained his deeper feeling to Satine and more he was spoking the more relieved she was feeling. She could trust to this man.  
"So", she started and leaned forward wondering how she should be telling to Obi-Wan:" How are you there... Dardaloon?"  
"You do make it sound like the last place at the whole universe you are expecting me to be", Obi-Wan said softly and smiled.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn was standing at a hill where opened a clear sight all over the jungle. The station where Obi-Wan and the government of Dardaloon was currently preparing their meeting for agreeing the casefire with the rebels was a distant hill barely visible.  
His padawan had made an excellent job with this case. Obi-Wan indeed was soon ready to become a knight by himself. Maybe two or three years and he could be one? He haven't talked about such a thing to his padawan but he'd do it sooner or later. But not yet. Obi-Wan was not ready yet. A warm wind was blowing his robes and hairs which had been tied back as a knot to his neck. He turned his sight to the water plant. The plant seemed to be easy make operate again.  
It just was highly likely that they had to ask the republic to send some spare parts to make it work again as a humanitaric aid.  
"So how long time this has been un-used?" He asked from officer at his left side. Officer Dam'aan had worked for the Dardaloons' government for 30-years. Bald, tanned man with a lot of tattoos that he almost reminded some kind of nearhuman more than a human.  
"The machinery was exploded at the …" Words died to his lips and Dam'aan was staring to the government base.  
Qui-Gon got a bad feeling and turned around slowly just to see hear the sound of explosion. He rised his gogglesses and could only admit that the government base had been literally blown up in to the pieces.  
"Oh no …" Master Jinn whispered while he saw fire bursting out at the ruins of the building.  
Whole group of them was just able to stand and stare.  
This couldn't be true.  
"We must head back! Quick!" Officer Dam'aan ordered and jumped on his speeder.

* * *

At Sundari Satine Gryze was just staring at her dead comlink connection. The contact to Obi-Wan had been closed off at the very moment she had admitted to him that she was with child.  
And now he wasn't answering to her attempts to call.  
She couldn't do anything else than just sit there and stare. Obi-Wan was not a man she had thought him to be.  
"You miserable scum…" She whispered and throw her link to wall, making it break to pieces.

* * *

 **So here you have it. The blood bond!**

 **I do hope that you enjoyed this.**

 **Feel free to comment, like or give feedback!**  
 **May the force be with you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Black smoke and flames were visible for long before they reached the destructed base. Qui-Gon turned off his speeder and was able just to stare for a moment.  
He knew that his padawan was alive. Jedi master was able to feel that his apprentice was hurt, maybe badly or even fatally, but hurt. The whole five floor building complex had collapsed down. He saw how Dardaloonians were trying to dig out victims and survivors. He had tried to contact Obi-Wan several times, but it seemed that he was either unable to answer, unconscious or trapped so that he could not use the comlink. More and more survivors were gathering around the region outside of the burning area or they were just trying to avoid the flames and were circling around the pieces of destructed building on their way to reach safer surroundings.  
Number of bodies covered with all kind of clothes were running higher at the side of the destructed areas. He could hear the cries of the relatives and friends when they found their loved ones. But mostly there was tears of joy. Even tough loss of every single soul was too much, there were so far more survivors than them who haven't made it. But the situation could have change soon. The government of Dardaloon had been in this building and so far Qui-Gon haven't seen any of them.  
There was slight, unwanted tough that the whole government of this moon had just lost their lives. There was too much suffering, and the bond between Obi-Wan was in this case clouding his ability to sense correctly so he was not even trying it.

A group of mans covered with white dirt were sitting just a few meters away from him and Qui-Gon approached to them.  
"Master Jedi", man, a soldier whom he had seen couple of times, now with a bandage at his right hand recognized him and jumped up.  
"Please, take it easy soldier", tall man asked and helped him back to sit down.  
"I have to ask from you what to happen?" Jedi Master asked and kneeled beside to man with a thick layer of bandages at his head.  
"It was the rebels, master Jedi", soldier with bandage at his hand replied without hesitation.  
"Are you certain about it?" Qui-Gon asked and he felt how the hope was dying inside of him. They had worked so hard and yet … It all was going to be for nothing. Two other men nodded also.  
"We indeed do hope that it was a delusion. That I had got something wrong at my eyes, but all we all saw the same thing. It was their ship. It dropped a load of bombs", third man with blood on his face explained. Qui-Gon kept his cool, just nodded and gave his thanks to this men before turning back to the destroyed building.  
The city was not far away so they had been able to bring all machines and things that they thought could be helpful anyway. And soon. Master Jinn was there also, helping to clear the pieces of fallen debris and all other elements with the Force. He could only hope that Obi-Wan was as safe as possible.

* * *

The hot and dark night had fallen over the ghostly view of desperate humans searching their loved ones from the ruins. They had headlights and all other lights they could use, but also the light of the flames which were still burning at the jungle around them. The firefighters had managed to tame most of the flames and due the urgent lack of all kind of running water they were just observing the situation and letting it burn down by its own.  
The burned jungle would be a miserable sight, but Qui-Gon was not actually concerned about it at this very moment. There was still no sights of his padawan, and he felt how the sense with his pond was getting weaker.  
He must found Obi-Wan before it was too late! They had moved already tons of material and still there was tons to go. It was like looking a needle from a haystack.  
And almost at the same heartbeat, he heard a shout: "Master Jinn! Over here!"  
He run over the unstable field of all kind of materials just to saw how two rescuers were moving Obi-Wan to a stretchers.  
"How is he?" Qui-Gon asked and leaned forward.  
"He's stable, but he'll need a long while to recover", a woman rescuer said to Master Jinn. The Jedi nodded.  
"He need to be transported to Coruscant", Qui-Gon told to her and she nodded.  
They were Jedi. They had their own ways and sending this man to Coruscant they would have a free bed place for someone from this moon.  
"Please, inform me if he wakes up", he asked and ran back to help the others.  
"I'll do that, master jedi", the woman replied and activated the stretchers.

When Obi-Wan finally woke up the first thing he saw was the worried look of his master.  
"Master…" he whispered but older man just hushed him.  
"You have to rest", Qui-Gon told to him.  
"What happened?" padawan asked and gave a look to the white hospital room he was.  
"It seems that the case fire was not holding", his master replied dryly:" The building where you were in was exploded to thousands of pieces and vast majority of the government of Dardaloon was killed."  
Obi-Wan blinked slowly trying to understand what he had just heard.  
"I think that it's needless to say, but you were injured", Qui-Gon added.  
"Well", Obi-Wan smiled dryly:" I could have told you this." He had a strong feeling that there was something really, really important for him to remember but he could not catch the tough. It was like a feather in the wind. Dancing away from his grasp.  
Anyway his master gave to him a big smile. The spirit of this young man was just incredible.  
"We'll have to send you back to Coruscant", his master told to him.  
"You have to tell to the Jedi council what is happening here and to the Chancellor too", Qui-Gon started and kept talking to him.

* * *

"You know, duchess", the med-droid said to his patient:" The abortion cannot be undone."  
"I'm well aware of this, thank you", young duchess said and nodded.  
"I see", the droid replied and opened a holodeck. He lowered a little clumsy looking machine at the hip high of the duchess and pushed a button. She heard few mechanic sounds and the she saw something what… "What is this sound? This steady, beating like sound?" Satine asked and was almost hoping that she haven't ask about it because she was afraid of the answer.  
"The fetuses' heart is beating", the medical droid explained dryly and kept telling her: "There is a numerous ways to do it. At such an early stage as you are, we have numerous ways."  
"The beating heart is not a trouble", he informed to his owner.  
She was just staring the image of her child.  
Satine felt how her mouth turned dry.  
This was her child… She couldn't do it. And still it would have been the right thing to be done. Obi-Wan would never marry her. The child could not be officially hers… And still. She could not do it.  
"I have changed my mind", she said and took a deep breath.  
"You have?" the droid asked.  
"Yes. I'll have it", Satine said and droid nodded. It haven't been programmed to insist against anyone.  
"I see. Please, remember that it can still be done few weeks after this safely", the droid reminded her as was his duty.  
Satine bursted in to tears. She was so alone.  
To whom she even could have told about this? Young duchess was certain that not to her government. Having a child and having a child with a jedi was way too big political move. She'd just had to hide it from everyone.

* * *

 **A little boring plot chapter but I hope that it still was enjoyable.**

 **Please, feel free to comment, ask questions, tell do you like my story line etc.**

 **May the Force be with you!**


	5. Chapter 5

When asked later Obi-Wan had no clear image about the flight back to the Coruscant. He just briefly remembered it how they landed and the worried look of a twi'lek healer whom was treating him on the way back to the Jedi temple. Even after the years he still could remember the shape of his tattooed eye brows but not it that he had met Master Yoda and Master Windu right after his arrival. He had no any clue what he had told to them.  
Actually his next bright moment was when he opened his eyes and gave a fast and a little bit uncertain smile to Master Windu whom was next to his bed side.  
"Take it easy, Kenobi", older man told and patted him on a shoulder.  
"We almost lost you", he told to him and nodded.  
Obi-Wan blinked surprised.  
"I had no idea that I was in such a danger", padawan said surprised.  
"Well… If you truly have to know, your pancreas was badly split and there was still pieces of wood in it. Also your another kidney was not working properly, so yes, you were in rather bad condition", bald master explained and Obi-Wan could only agree with the situation.  
"I see", he just replied dimly.  
"But anyway", Master Windu continued and sat on Obi-Wans' bed organizing his robes:" You gave to us all of information what we needed to send help for your master. Although we can't do it…"  
"What?!" Obi-Wan shouted and interrupted master Windus' talk, but he seemed no to be really concerned about such an action. It was even more than understandable. Obi-Wan must have imagined that they could have sent help to his master immediately.  
"We can't do it because the Senate must made a decision about situation at Dardaloon", he explained patiently.  
Obi-Wan laid back a little.  
"Of course", he said and felt himself like a fool. He should have think about that. Naturally the Senate wanted to do something when a group of a separatists murdered the whole parliament of whole community. Community which was member of their union.  
"But it seems likely that the help will be sent. At least there is no any reason why not, but as you know, we are no politicans. We just serve the Republic", Master Windu said and gave to him a fatherly gaze before saying:" This is not worry of yours' Obi-Wan. All you need is to get back to a good shape."  
Obi-Wan gave to him a weak smile and nodded.  
"How long time I have been here?" He asked from older man.  
"Just a week", master Windu told and stood up:" I'll send the healer to meet you. You must have a lot of questions, and even if you'll have more questions I'd anyhow need to leave or he'll probably tear my limbs off if he thinks that I'm burdening you too much."  
"I understand", young man said and nodded a little bit.  
"Good boy", Master Windu said and padded him again to the shoulder before starting to leave.  
"But …", Obi-Wan started and Windu turned back to face him.  
"When the meeting will be?" he asked and could not help to think that Satine would be there.  
"At next week. If you are interested, I'm sure you can take part as an inspector, but you need to have the permission of your healer", Windu told to him and left. 

* * *

The closer the meeting came, more certain Obi-Wan was that he needed to go there. He just had to Satine might also took a part and he had a feeling that there was something really important about her, but he just could not remember what it was.  
To be honest, he had not even a smokiest idea of it. Also he was ashamed of the way he had left. And he wanted to explain the reason why he had left and not contacted before the very end of Dardaloon mission. And ask what they had talked then, because he could only remember shady pieces from here and there and that something had been really important. But what?  
And was everything ok now between them?  
Why he just could not remember? 

* * *

Obi-Wan stood in front of a high glass window. The senate meeting had just started. He had just got permission from his healer to leave the Jedi temple area and since this he had been looking for Satine. He was almost desperate to see the blond woman.  
But she wasn't there.  
He know it already, but still he was just hoping that she'd would just appear from somewhere. But no. The Mandalorians were not taking part to this voting. No even a representative had been sent to this meeting. The whole system wanted to be neutral.  
Voters made a decision to send more Jedi troops to Dardaloon. It was a relief for Obi-Wan, but he still felt emptiness inside of him. Young man stared to his own reflection and as a good Jedi, he let his sadness and disappointment to go.  
There was no room for such a feelings as a sad, feeling blue or being disappointed. He could not control what Satine wanted or could do. But He could not help the feeling that the young duchess had made her decision not to participate because of him. Or because there was a thread to meet him. Maybe he was just selfish while thinking so, but he just got a really strange feeling that she was avoiding him.

"You look troubled, Obi-Wan", he heard Master Gallias' soft voice near him and padawan turned around totally surprised.  
"Master Gallia", padawan said and gave respecting bow to tholothian master before admitting:" I have to admit that I had been troubled a little bit after leaving Dardaloon."  
They had been in several missions together. Or he should say: His master and master Gallia had made lot of missions together. Later they haven't seen so often, mostly because they had spent years protecting Satine at Mandalore system.  
"May I ask why, Obi-Wan?" she asked and stood next to him crossing her arms.  
"I don't even know the exact reason", he said and frowned his eyebrows and said:" It just feels like I had forgot something important."  
Master Gallia gave to him a soft, encouraging smile before speaking:" It's just natural. You were at the gates of the death so you must have forget a lot of things Obi-Wan."  
"Or at least it will feel like that", she added gently.  
He moved little uncertainly.  
"I know that it's not a really good explanation", she admitted to him and smiled a bit.  
"But you know that the only another solution that I can offer to you is the meditation", master Gallia said with a little sad voice.  
"But you have to understand that there is no magical way to restore your memory. You went through really traumatic and hurting event so it could be even your' own mind which is protecting you by shielding you memories so that you can't remember these", she told to him giving to him a motherly look and Obi-Wan just nodded.  
"You may be right", he agreed slowly. He could not tell to anyone about Satine and how he was feeling about her.  
She gave to him a sad smile.  
"I was sent here to let you know that the Council would like you to return Dardaloon", she said and was inspecting the expressions of young man carefully.  
"They do?" he asked and was more than a little surprised.  
"Yes. They think that reuniting you with your master would be the best option since you know the Dardaloon already and your master is there. Of course I and some other masters with padawans would also go", she explained to him.  
They started to walk away from the windows.  
Obi-Wan could only nod. He indeed know that jungle moon already quite well.  
"We would be glad if you could join us as a consultant", master Gallia explained:" You are not yet strong enough to take full action but in a few weeks you'll be in good shape enough."

As they walked down the corridors of the Senate building Obi-Wan slowly started to forgot his feeling of missing something important.  
New ideas and plans were all over his mind. He was going to see his master again. He was going to work with other Jedi. If Satine would not meet him he could not blame her. Obi-Wan know that he had been stupid and even a little childish when not waking her up and telling to her that he had to leave.  
Probably this would be just his burden, all the humans had some burdening memories, and he just have to learn how to live with it. He too had to move on. Like Satine obviously had already done while choosing her own political path. 

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed it!  
** **Work and studying has took most of my time (I'm trying to graduate as a master of arts at this spring) but I haven't forget you, my readers!  
Pls. Let me know what you think about it? Is there something you like? Someone you expect to see? Or if you just want to say something. I'm happy with all kind of feedback.  
I hope that I can post the next chapter faster than this one. Sorry about it. Already having plans for the future of this story (even tough there already is the basic skeleton of this story in my head).**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **Ps. I'm totally speechless when noticing that this story has had almost 300 views! Thank you so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan was standing in front of the big window facing to the senates meeting hall. Or what ever was the official name of it. Auditorium? He was not entirely sure, since he had never been so keen about the politic. It just had never been his big passion. And still he often tend to had missions where diplomatic skills were more than compulsory.  
And even he claimed that he was not interested in politics. There he was... observing the senate meeting. And he had come here particularly to see one politican, even though he claimed that he had no great interest to any kind of politicians either. And still...  
He could only stare how duchess of Mandalore was keeping a speech.

Satine was beautiful, she was so beautiful. He could admit that. Age had just made her more beautiful and she was bearing her years admirably. How long time had been since he had last time seen her? Actually they had never met after that one night.  
Jedi master could just stare her, with smile on his face. But the smile faded away soon.  
Anakin was closing up to him. His padawan have had meeting with senator Amidala. They had been close since their re-union and meeting while they had been protecting hers life.  
There was nothing bad in friendship but Obi-Wan was a little worried of it that he'd one day would need to do the exactly same thing than his master had done to him and Satine. It still sometimes haunted him. Mostly because it had been wrong.  
He know it now. He could have done it better way. Or he could have even tried to fix it later. But would Satine even have wanted him to try to fix it?  
She haven't neither been in any contact to him.  
He could sense how Anakin was closing up, but he still had some time. He saw how Satine seemed to argue about something and smiled, even though he knew she could not see him.  
"What a woman she indeed is..." he whispered.  
"Master?"  
Obi-Wan almost jumped up because of being surprised from doing something he was not supposed to do.  
"Anakin!" He shouted and turned around to see his padawan looking happy and young as usually. And still. He could sense some nervousness from him due their bond.  
"What it's?" master Kenobi asked.  
"I suppose nothing important, but I must say that I'm curious to know about whom you are speaking?" Anakin asked -Wan smiled a bit. It was senator Amidalas' turn to give a speech so no surprise Anakin had arrived since his friend had been attending to other duties.  
"Come and see", he said and when Anakin stood at his side Obi-Wan pointed out to duchess Satine.  
"Is she the … duchess of Mandalore?" his padawan asked surprised and older jedi could almost felt something like … relief from Anakins part of the bond.  
"You know her?" Obi-Wan asked equally surprised.  
"I've met her two or three times", Anakin explained.  
"She'd been attending to Padmes' dinners?" his master asked.  
"Yes. She do have, but I have understood that she's not doing that very often. Mandalore still haven't recover from the civil war if I have understood correctly", younger man explained and Obi-Wan couldn't hold his sigh.  
Which led to it that he had to explain himself to Anakin.  
"Mandalorian civil war was an awful mess, so no surprise the duchess is still having her hands full of responsibilities for her people", he said and smiled weakly and a little sadly.

"There is also rumors that she's having troubles with her sister", Anakin gossiped to his master.  
"Really?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"How is that possible I heard she had announced that she wanted only to have a normal family life and…" master Kenobi started with a real surprise in his voice. He would have never believed that Satines sister would change her mind and start political career.  
"Oh, no. They are talking about her younger sister. Bo Katan", Anakin explained fastly.  
"Bo Katan?" his master asked openly surprised. But Satine was not having a sister called Bo Katan? He had never heard about her and he'd been protecting her family and he was supposed to know things like that!  
"You must have been mistaken", Obi-Wan started:" Duchess have no younger sister."  
"No, she do have a younger sister. And they do rumor that she's more attracted to old ways of Mandalore than the pacifistic views of her sister", younger man explained and it was clear that Anankin was a little hurt because his master was not believing him.  
Obi-Wan could not say anything, Anakin was telling things what he seemed to know.  
"Oh well…" he started and just was not able to continue.  
"They indeed do must then have a really different points of views if they do have so different … points of view", jedi master tried to react somehow.  
Anakin blinked and frowned his eye brows. His master was behaving strangely, but he had no idea why he was doing so.  
"Anyway", Obi-Wan started:" We should leave now. I supposed that the council wants to talk with you about when you'll became a jedi knight."  
He smiled a bit.  
Anakin too smiled and their disagreement was set aside. Obi-Wan could not be more proud of his padawan. Anakin was, as usual doing things on his own, even quite a reckless way, but he was getting results he was expected to achieve. And since they had met the count Dooku, it had been always just a question of time when the council would have granted him the title of knight.

Before leaving Obi-Wan gave a last gaze to the duchess Satine. How had he never heard about that Satine had a sister?  
Maybe she'd been protected by someone else?  
Or maybe she'd been so young that she'd been sent away from the whole system?  
He must find out this thing and then, either apology Anakin or inform him about the true nature of such a gossip.

* * *

 **Sorry for lack of updates. I just was busier than I was expecting. But here you have our next chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it!**

 **May the Force be with you.**


End file.
